Hungry Eyes
by Lady of the Sway
Summary: Response to a challenge. What is Drusilla thinking when she sees Angel for the first time?


Angel belongs to Joss & Co I just like to borrow

I wrote this in a response to a challenge on a website I came across some time ago. I can't remember what website it was but the challenge stuck in my head until I wrote this down. It asked people to compose a small piece on what it was Drusilla saw in the episode of Angel where it shows Darla first introducing Angel to Drusillas' family. I can't remember the episode name but I think it was around the time that Angel had fired Wes, Cordy & Gunn and was being tormented by Darla. Anyway, this is my take on what could have been going through Dru's head. 

Drusilla sighed contentedly as she strolled with her family down the crowded London Street. They had just finished tea with a very well to do family whose second son Aman had expressed an interest in the Thomas' eldest daughter Catherine. Everyone agreed that Aman was wonderful gentleman and they couldn't have hoped for a better suitor for their daughter, as it would raise the station of the family to associate with a family such as the Worthingtons.

Drusilla pulled at the tight lacing of the bonnet trying to make it more comfortable. Her hand was abruptly slapped away by her younger sister Isabel. Drusilla glared at her younger sibling who then took on an air of superiority and began swanning down the street comically. All the airs and graces Catherine had put on to impress the Worthingtons had amused everybody to no end. Drusilla held back a giggle as Catherine looked over and saw her sister's antics. 

"Mother"

Catherine whined

Mrs Thomas turned around to glare disapprovingly at her youngest daughter. At this Isabel collapsed into a fit of giggles that Drusilla couldn't help but join.

"Girls"

Their father said with a warning tone, but he was unable to stop the small smile that cross his lips.

Catherine pouted crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't pout dear, it's unattractive"

Their mother said 

Catherine uncrossed her arms and continued to look unhappy.

"Dru, you have yet to tell us what you think of Catherine's gentlemen friend"

Isabel said inviting more trouble.

Mr & Mrs Thomas looked sightly uncomfortable at this. Drusilla had always being unerringly accurate in her opinions of others. It was the source of much unease in the Thomas house -hold, especially when Drusilla had her turns. Keeping this in mind Dru choose her words carefully. 

"I thought he was a very nice man, excellently suited to our Cath."

Catherine smiled brightly at her sister's approval. Mr & Mrs Thomas relaxed and they continued their walk. Dru hung back a little looking down at the road. In the distance she could hear the hustle and bustle of the street but her thoughts were concentrated elsewhere. She really did not think there was anything wrong with the Worthingtons but there was something else plaguing her mind. All day she thought it had to do with the meeting with the Worthingtons but that was over and she was still troubled. Never had she had a feeling be so strong. At the moment it was like a heart beat throbbing at the base of her mind. She had been fine a moment ago but now it was like the crux of her problem was right behind her. As they turned the corner something flashed in her mind. She stopped dead in her tracks, blood, she had seen blood and standing in amongst it she had seen a man. "Turn around" A voice whispered in her head. Turning slowly her eyes locked on the figure of a man watching her family with what could only be described as hungry eyes. "The family first", his thoughts echoed in her head as if they were her own. Drusilla's heart pounded in her ears and she heard a scream in her head which was unmistakably Isabels. Turning around she went back to her family who had not noticed her absence. They had to get away from that dark evil man. She ushered her sisters forward putting as much distance between them as possible. She wasn't a brave person, it was Isabel who was the brave one, but she had to protect her family from that, that, she didn't seem to be able to call him a man but whatever it was she would keep her family safe from him somehow. Turning slightly she looked to see if he was following. Luckily he and his companion were only watching but those eyes were watching them in hunger. Swallowing Dru turned back to her family, trying to calm her raging her heart and forget the images that had assaulted her mind. Trying assure herself that everything would be fine, Dru couldn't quiet the voice in her head that spoke of terrible things to come. 

"Are you all right Dru?"

Came Isabel's concerned voice.

Dru smiled at her younger sister.

"These shoes are hurting, that's all."

She reassured her.

The family walked on and Dru looked back once more but couldn't find the dark man although she could feel his eyes still on her. 

"Every thing's fine"

She thought to herself

"These silly visions are not to entertained. Mother said so"

Absently she fingered the cross around her neck

"Everything's fine"

AN: It always confused my as why they would have Drusilla and her family appearing in fairly upper-class surroundings in that episode when it quite clearly shows Drusilla's family being fairly lower class in the episode "Becoming part 2" in Buffy (due to way Drusilla speaks and that fact that they live near a coal mine). Anyway that's my take on it, hope you enjoyed. 

Cheers 

Sway 


End file.
